French Stewart
| image = French Stewart.jpg | caption = | birthname = Milton French Stewart | gender = Male | birthdate = February 20, 1964 (age 51) | birthplace = Albuquerque, New Mexico, U.S. | characters = Gaston Le Mode | otherprojects = Third Rock From the Sun, Home Alone, Home Alone 2 }} is the voice of Gaston Le Mode in "Run Away Runway". He is best known for his role as Harry Solomon in the 1996-2001 NBC-TV Sitcom Third Rock From the Sun. Early life Stewart was born Milton French Stewart in Albuquerque, New Mexico, attending Del Norte High School. His mother was a homemaker, and his stepfather was a microfilm technician. He is also known for having squinted eyes and a crazy voice for comedy reasons. Career Stewart studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts and toured in regional theater for seven years before breaking into television with the role of Razor Dee, a spaced-out DJ on the final season of The New WKRP in Cincinnati in 1992. Stewart earned his Screen Actors Guild card while working for Hanna-Barbera's Shakey Quakey tour, but was later terminated for removing the head of his costume in front of children. In 1996, he was cast on 3rd Rock from the Sun, which lasted for six seasons. On the show, Stewart was noted for his talents at physical comedy and his characteristic "squinting" facial expression. During the height and popularity of 3rd Rock from the Sun, Stewart appeared in numerous commercials and as a spokesperson for the beverage Clamato. Major motion picture credits for French Stewart include his film debut on Stargate (1994) as Lieutenant Ferretti, followed by Leaving Las Vegas (1995), The Poison Tasters (1995), Glory Daze (1996), McHale's Navy (1997), Love Stinks (1999), and Clockstoppers (2002) as Earl Doppler. Animated credits include the voice of Bob on the short-lived animated series God, the Devil and Bob (2000), and Disney's animated series Hercules (1998) as Icarus. Since the end of 3rd Rock in 2001, Stewart has appeared in a number of minor roles, mainly in situation comedies such as Just Shoot Me!, Becker, The Drew Carey Show, Less Than Perfect and That '70s Show (from the same creators as 3rd Rock from the Sun) He also starred in the WB show Charmed as a genie at the end of season 2. He has starred in comedy films, with major roles in the direct-to-video films Home Alone 4 (2002) and Inspector Gadget 2 (2003). He also appeared as a guest star in the TV show, Phineas and Ferb, in the episode "Run Away Runway" as the fashion designer, Gaston Le Mode (2008). Stewart has appeared on MADtv and guest-starred in the Seinfeld episode "The Opposite". He can also be seen on the I Love The... series on VH1. Stewart was an executive producer for Has Anyone Seen My Baby?, a drama on the Lifetime network that portrayed the life of a woman who lost her child on an African safari in the early 1970s. He also appeared as the "weird guy" office temp on NewsRadio with Andy Dick, who told him, "there's only room for one weird guy" on staff at the radio station. Stewart appeared in second season episodes of the ABC series Pushing Daisies and Castle. In July 2010, it was announced that he would guest-star in the Season 4 premiere of Private Practice alongside Currie Graham. The two will play Russell (Graham) and his mentally ill brother Kevin (Stewart). Stewart produced and costarred in the dual role of Queen Victoria and Sigmund Freud in "Watson: The Last Great Tale of the Legendary Sherlock Holmes" at Sacred Fools Theater. As of 2011, Stewart also voices the character of Richard De Longpre on Allen Gregory. External links * * Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:F